Love is friendship set on fire
by Klainedaydreamer
Summary: Kurt is visiting Lima again to see Blaine...I mean his dad. Burt tells Kurt something he's never told anyone and wants Kurt to follow his advice. Set after the valentine's day hook-up


Kurt's POV

* * *

I was kind of nervous to visit Lima again since the Valentine incident with me and Blaine ending up in a hotel room. I hope he got that it didn't mean anything, because I don't want to get back together with him...I mean do I? I mean I have been thinking about him a lot. especially when I had that daydream with myself and him singing Come What May. God that was perfect.

No time to think about that now, here comes Blaine and my dad now. My dad has a sling on his arm. "Dad!" I yell out and give him a big hug watching out for his arm."What happened to you?" He gives me a big squeeze before letting me go. "Well I fell off a step ladder at the shop and landed on it wrong. Blaine took me to the hospital that day and I can't drive so Blaine offered to come with to pick me up. But don't worry, I'm fine."

I look at Blaine and nod with a slight smile. He nods back "Hello Kurt. I hope your flight was okay." "It was fine, a little rough but I'll make up the sleep another time." I reply. We look at each other until Dad finally breaks the tension. "Well, let's get out of here. There's a game on in a hour and I don't want to miss it."

I grab my bags and follow both of them to the car. I put my bags in the trunk and start towards the door when Blaine drops the keys. He bends down to get them and I have to stop myself from staring at his ass. 'No Kurt, we've been over this. I don't like him anymore.' I tell myself that to get myself in the car.

The car ride was pretty silent. Some small talk was made but that was mostly between Dad and me. He just kept asking questions about New York and school and how Rachel was doing. The only noise Blaine was making was humming to the soft music on the radio.

Once we get home I grab my bags. "Well I guess I should be going." Blaine says motioning to his own car. "No, no you should stay and watch the game with me and Kurt and stay for dinner." Dad says smiling. Blaine looks at me and then adds. "I really should be going..." My dad doesn't take no for an answer. "Nope, I insist." He tells Blaine.

Dad walks into the kitchen and Blaine follows. I let out a heavy sigh. I had to carry my bags up the stairs to my room. "Allow me." Blaine says as he comes out of no where and grabs my bags from my hands. He carries them up the stairs like they're empty. Let me just be honest to you, they are far from empty.

I follow him to my room where he sets my bags down by my bed. "Thank you." I burst out with more emotion than I had expected. "I just helped you with your bags like any guy should." He says shrugging. "Not just for that but for also helping my dad, your a true gentleman." I let out, I pictured it more thoughtful in my head.

He looks at me confused. "Isn't that what friends are for?" I smile kind of letting some of the awkwardness go. "Yeah, and you'll always be my best friend." He smiles too. "Now come on so we can get some dinner and watch some poorly dressed men tackle each other for a not-even-round ball.

We walk down the stairs to be greeted by Finn who's already eating and sitting in front of the TV with Burt. "Kurt.." He says as he tries swallowing his mouthful of food. You can actually hear him swallow it. "Hey Kurt. How are you?" He gets up and hugs me making me feel unbelievably short again. "Uh good. What about you?" I ask pulling away. He lets go and looks at me then away. "Well actually amazing since I got my own apartment and I'm starting college to get my teaching degree."

My jaw drops and turns into a big grin. "That's amazing Finn. I'm proud of you." "Thanks." He says before he returns to his food and the TV. Blaine already sits on the side of the couch with his dinner in hand. I feel my stomach growl and remember that I haven't ate anything for most of the day.

I head into the kitchen to see Dad fixing me up a plate. "Thanks Dad." I say as he hands me the plate. "You know Kurt, he misses you." He says out of no where. I set my plate down because I think I might drop it. "I know, and I just need time." I say looking out into the living-room making sure he can't hear us.

"Kurt, I want to talk to you. Can you sit down for a minute?" I nod and sit down at the kitchen table. This reminds me when Dad sat me down to have the sex talk with me. "Kurt, I know you still love him." I start to open my mouth to argue but he interrupts. "Deny it all you want but I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. It's the same looks your mother and I gave each other."

I can feel the hurt in his voice and it makes me hurt too remembering my mother, but he continues. "I never told anyone this but when me and your mom were dating in high school she left for a month for some sort of art thing. I accepted it but after awhile I got lonely, I..." He let out a sigh. "I cheated, just like Blaine. I felt horrible about it afterwards.'

"As soon as your mother came home, I was terrified, but I told her anyway. We broke up and for awhile I had no clue what to do with my life. I had no where to go and I thought my life was over. Everyday I would tell your mother I was sorry, but she never forgave me. That was until one day just out of the blue I told her I was sorry and she forgave me."

My father cried for awhile until he caught himself and continued. "We promised to never let this happen again and we moved on. Never to look back on it again. And the funny thing is, is that I almost lost her over some stupid mistake I made. Blaine feels the same way, trust me we've talked a lot while you've been gone."

I start to cry but I keep silent and keep listening. "Now I'm not telling you to take him back or anything, just...just don't let him leave. He needs you and I kind of think you need him right now.""And you really shouldn't lead him on like that." I look at him confused so he continues "Like I said we've done a lot of talking. Don't think I don't know about your little night on valentines day."

My eyes go wide as my cheeks flush. Why would Blaine tell him that? He laughs before he wipes his eyes with his sleeve and adjusts his ball cap and sits up straight again. "Now alright, lets go see what the score is right now." He leaves the kitchen to me thinking. Should I forgive Blaine officially? My thoughts get interrupted by Finn yelling at me to hurry up and not to forget his candies.

I grab my dinner and throw him his candy before sitting in the middle of my dad and Blaine on the couch. I eat and try to watch the game but my mind is still dancing around.


End file.
